Le Prince Déchu
by Lhiannan Shee
Summary: Un Harry mal réveillé et en manque de café ouvre La Gazette du Sorcier de mauvais gré. Les nouvelles sont plutôt inattendues…Un autre héritier Malfoy ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Et il semble bien décidé à affirmer ses gènes Malfoyiens..SLASH HP/DM


Bonjour, bonsoir, tout dépend d'où vous êtes =)

Alors voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à poster ma fic (qui est loin d'être ma première mais disons que c'est mon essai le plus abouti u.u)

Je vous donne les infos de base et j'espère qu'elles vous tenteront :

**Titre** : Le Prince Déchu

**Auteur :** La folle Succube démoniaque que je suis

**Raiting :** M (Je ne sais pas si j'ai un jour écrit sur un raiting moins élevé =o)

**Pairing** : HP/DM (Mais il y'en aura d'autres par la suite, les dévoiler maintenant gâcherait tout le suspense é.è)

**Résumé :** Un Harry mal réveillé et en manque de café ouvre La Gazette du Sorcier de mauvais gré. Les nouvelles sont plutôt inattendues…Un autre héritier Malfoy ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne apparemment, et surtout pas Draco.

Et il semblerait que cet héritier soit bien décidé à affirmer ses gènes Malfoyiens…

Ca vous tente ? J'espère que oui !

Si c'est le cas, Bonne Lecture !

Le Prince Déchu

_**Chapitre 1 :**_ Une nouvelle inattendue

Du café. Justement dosé. Assez fort pour le réveiller mais pas assez pour dissiper les délicieuses brumes du sommeil qui l'envahissait encore.

Voilà ce dont Harry Potter avait besoin ce matin. Malheureusement, Ron était parti travailler tôt au Ministère ce matin et il avait emmené avec lui leur dernier thermos de café. C'est donc sans cette petite douceur que l'ex-Gryffondor dut commencer sa journée.

_« Désolé, 'Ry ! Je rachèterais du café en revenant du bureau. N'en profite pas pour déprimer et habille-toi au moins ! Ron »_

Harry froissa le bout de parchemin entre ses doigts et pesta intérieurement contre son meilleur ami (devrait-il plutôt dire futur ex-meilleur ami ?) pour l'avoir privé de son café. Comment lui demander de ne pas déprimer dans ce cas-là ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et se traîna jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, essayant de ne pas jeter un regard trop larmoyant à sa magnifique tasse sur laquelle était gravé : « Café Addict »…

Il se servit à contrecœur un grand verre de lait qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres quand il fut interrompu par des grattements venant de la fenêtre derrière lui.

Il se retourna et son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire en reconnaissant sa chouette, Hedwige. Il la laissa entrer dans la pièce, se demandant rêveusement si elle était capable de lui ramener du café quand elle lâcha sur la table un exemplaire de « La Gazette du Sorcier ».

Le magazine percuta son verre dont le contenu se répandit en partie sur le sol. Il grogna et s'empressa de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur les dégâts tout en jetant une œillade noire à Hedwige qui s'était posée nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise :

« Je trouve que tu fréquentes un peu trop le hibou de Ron… »

La jolie chouette blanche se contenta de hululer joyeusement avant de repartir par la fenêtre, laissant là son maître encore plus seul et irrité qu'il ne l'était avant sa venue.

Il se rassit à table, n'ayant pas le cœur à se servir un nouveau verre de lait. Le fait que ce soit Hedwige qui ait apporté la gazette l'intriguait un peu à vrai dire, il ne la lisait pas et de ce fait, c'était toujours Herbert qui la livrait le matin pour Ron.

Il trouvait que plus les années passaient, plus le journal devenait un vrai torchon, rivalisant d'inepties avec les magazines féminins concernant la vie amoureuse de Harry Potter, le Sauveur, l'homme du siècle.

Mais la photo de la une attira son attention. Il lui semblait reconnaître une chevelure bien connue…Il se décida finalement à déplier la gazette et les gros titres qui s'étalaient devant lui, lui firent écarquiller les yeux :

« UN EMPIRE POUR DEUX HERITIERS ! »

« DRACO MALFOY, DETRONE ? LE PRINCE DE GLACE VA-T-IL CEDER SON TRONE ? »

« Plus de détails p.2 »

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il se hâtait d'ouvrir le journal pour accéder aux pages suivantes, déchirant presque le papier sous ses gestes fébriles. Draco…?

Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et entama avidement la lecture du grand article, son cœur battant un peu plus vite à chaque paragraphe :

« Une rumeur ? Non, une vérité ! Depuis quelques semaines, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, n'apparaît plus comme le seul héritier de l'immense empire Malfoyien ! En effet, un nouveau Prince vient de faire son apparition et il semble bien décidé à se battre pour ce qui lui revient ! D'après les traditions de cette très grande famille sorcière -l'une des plus anciennes de notre monde- l'empire reviendrait à l'héritier mâle le plus âgé et présentant bien sûr les capacités requises pour mener une entreprise telle que celle-ci ! Or il… »

Harry interrompit un instant sa lecture, les dents serrés :

« Non, c'est impossible ! Draco est le seul héritier possible…Il a travaillé tellement dur ! Ils ne peuvent pas lui retirer ça… »

Son cœur se serra à la simple pensée de l'ex-Serpentard…Draco…Même en tête, il prononçait ce nom avec une infinie tendresse…Une tendresse avec laquelle il essayait de masquer sa culpabilité…Comme il se haïssait depuis ce jour…Ce jour où il avait tout gâché…Ce jour de décembre, sombre et sanglant…

Le jour d'une victoire pour lui, pour toute la communauté sorcière. Mais ce jour avait également marqué une défaite, pour Voldemort mais pour Harry aussi…

Un malaise le saisit et il décida de refouler tous ces souvenirs oppressants, préférant se concentrer sur l'article dont chaque phrase le remplissait d'un puissant sentiment d'injustice.

« Beaucoup de voix se sont élevées en faveur de Draco Malfoy, arguant ses nombreux efforts et investissements envers l'empire de son défunt père. A peine diplômé de l'éminente école de magie, Poudlard, il a su rendre à l'entreprise délaissée toute sa puissance, la faisant savamment fluctuer, redorant par là-même le blason des Malfoy, sali par la guerre. Des tests d'ADN, aussi bien sorciers que moldus, ont été réalisés et il s'est avéré que le nouvel héritier, dont le nom a été tu jusqu'ici, soit bel et bien un membre de la célèbre famille… »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir et posa un instant le journal sur la table. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir accourir chez le blond pour lui apporter son soutien, lui répéter qu'il était le seul capable d'hériter, et…Le réconforter à la manière d'un ami, à la manière d'un amant. Mais il avait perdu ce droit…Et le moment semblait très mal choisi pour tenter de le reconquérir…

« Aujourd'hui même, en début d'après-midi, se tiendra au sein du Ministère la première apparition officielle du nouveau Prince Malfoy. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous dans l'édition de demain pour plus de détails en compagnie de notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter ! »

Harry releva vivement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur qui affichait 12h30. En début d'après-midi disait l'article. Il avait tout juste le temps de s'habiller et de se rendre au Ministère ! Il referma la gazette et son regard s'arrêta sur la photo de la une, illustrant les gros titres tapageurs.

Draco. Dans toute sa beauté. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre coupé parfaitement et plongeait l'une de ses mains dans sa poche tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Tout son être respirait la prestance propre aux Malfoy. Il paraissait franc et chaleureux sur la photo mais nul n'ignorait à quel point celui qu'on nommait le Prince des Serpentards était inaccessible.

_« Plus jamais, Potter. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Pour toi, je ne suis plus que Malfoy. Je te pardonne. Mais sache que pardonner n'est pas oublier. Plus jamais… »_

Le Sauveur eut presque la nausée et il se raccrocha à la table. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas le moment de repenser à tout cela, il devait aider Draco même si celui-ci refusait obstinément.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer, non sans avoir maudit une nouvelle fois Ron pour l'avoir privé de son café.

Ce matin plus que les autres, il en avait bien besoin.

-Draco !

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît, sois plus attentif !

-Oui, je suis désolé Hermione…

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit bien du même Draco Malfoy et de la même Hermione Granger qui, du temps de Poudlard, appartenaient à deux camps diamétralement opposés qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de se montrer leur antipathie mutuelle.

Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et Hermione travaillait à présent en étroite collaboration avec l'héritier de l'empire Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Parce que Draco avait accepté de lui confier la direction de deux de ses cliniques magiques et l'avait engagé comme conseillère à ses heures.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que la jeune femme essayait de faire depuis un bon moment déjà, le conseiller.

Mais les soupirs que ne cessait de pousser le blond ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

« Ecoute, Draco. C'est vraiment important…Cet homme, s'il s'avère être quelqu'un de compétent, pourrait très bien te prendre tout ce que tu as construit ! »

« Ce que j'ai construit ? » répéta Draco d'un ton un peu aigre. « Je n'ai fait que suivre la voie qui m'est destinée depuis que je suis né. Y'a-t-il un quelconque mérite au fait de réaliser un destin déjà tout tracé ? »

-Pfff ! Ne joue pas les cyniques, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as bossé comme un forcené pour remettre sur pied l'empire en faillite laissé par ton père !

Elle ne laissa même pas à son associé le temps de se replonger nostalgiquement dans ses souvenirs et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule :

« Maintenant, tu vas te lever, on nous attend au Ministère ! »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire et obéit aux ordres de celle qui était maintenant sa collègue mais avant tout son amie. Il était touché par son optimisme mais devait reconnaître qu'il était loin d'être aussi motivé qu'elle.

Il avait honte de l'admettre mais quand il avait entendu parler de l'existence de ce nouvel héritier, il avait senti un honteux sentiment de…libération.

Durant toutes ces années, il avait représenté l'espoir des Malfoy. Il avait même du assumer les choix et surtout les erreurs de son père. Ce nom, ce rang, lui collait à la peau. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il ne pourrait échapper à sa glorieuse ascendance…

Du moins, c'Est-ce qu'il croyait. Si ce nouveau Malfoy désirait ardemment s'emparer de l'empire, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir s'y opposer.

_« Même si c'est tout ce qu'il te reste ?» _ne cessait de lui répéter une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il émit un petit rire amer. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était une entreprise, florissante certes, mais dénuée d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Pitoyable.

Il passait sa vie à bosser. Le matin, il se réveillait en pensant aux transactions de la journée et la soir il se couchait en songeant aux affaires du lendemain.

Pathétique.

Tout ce qui avait pu compter pour lui, il l'avait perdu. Et à chaque fois, il en était sorti blessé, le cœur en sang. Plus jamais.

Potter.

En moins d'une minute, il venait de résumer sa vie en trois mots commençant par « P » qu'il avait pourtant décidé de rayer de son vocabulaire.

Il enfila son manteau et esquissa un sourire faussement confiant et conquérant.

« Je vais montrer au monde entier ce qu'il advient de ceux qui souhaitent défier Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione sourit et s'empara de son sac à main avant de le suivre :

-Ah, je suis bien contente que tu aies repris tes esprits !

Son amie semblait convaincue par l'aplomb feint qu'il venait d'afficher. Il était content qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux deux y croie…

Espérons qu'il soit aussi convaincant au Ministère.

Espérons que ce nouvel « héritier » ne soit pas si Malfoyien que ça. Sinon, son masque ne ferait pas long feu.

-Hey Harry ! S'exclama joyeusement Ron, en se levant de son bureau.

-Où est-ce qu'a lieu l'arrivée du soi-disant nouvel héritier Malfoy ? Demanda le brun de but en blanc.

-Bonjour à toi aussi…Oui je vais bien et toi ? Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es venu rien que pour me tenir compagnie ! Hahaha, oh Harry…Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

Le rouquin ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant l'expression choquée de son meilleur ami.

-C'est bon, je plaisante Harry, reprit-il avec bonne humeur. A vrai dire, je me demandais dans combien de temps tu allais arriver.

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

Ron haussa un sourcil amusé et leur servit deux tasses de café froid.

-Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que dès qu'il est question de Malfoy…

Harry refusa la tasse que son ami lui tendait en grimaçant. Il poussa un petit soupir et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de Ron :

-Tu savais depuis longtemps…pour cette histoire d'héritier ?

-Quelques semaines, je travaille au Ministère, c'était quasiment impossible pour moi de ne pas être au courant.

-Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ? S'insurgea le Sauveur, un éclair de colère illuminant ses grands yeux verts.

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Tu es celui qui reste cloîtré à la maison ! Depuis quelques temps, tu te coupes du monde, Harry ! Il est temps que tu oublies toi aussi…

Le brun serra les poings et détourna rageusement le regard, il savait que son ami avait raison mais il se refusait à le reconnaître en face de lui. Il darda sur le rouquin des yeux emplis de ressentiment et de mauvaise foi :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Malfoy a tourné la page, à ton tour de le faire !

-Je me fiche de tes conseils ! Cria presque Harry, faisant légèrement sursauter Ron sur sa chaise. Dis-moi juste où a lieu cette putain d'arrivée.

Ron ancra son regard azur qui s'était considérablement durci dans celui de son meilleur ami, bien qu'en cet instant il n'agissait pas le moins du monde comme tel :

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à fournir ce genre d'informations aux personnes non concernées directement par cette affaire. Veuillez quitter mon bureau, monsieur Potter.

Harry se leva de sa place et quitta vivement le bureau, marmonnant un « Fait chier » qui fit pousser un profond soupir à son ami.

« C'est en train de te détruire, Harry. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Le brun était trop occupé à chercher à quel étage pouvait bien se trouver Draco pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait été odieux avec son ami de toujours, son frère. Mais il n'osait pas demander aux employés autour de lui.

-Oh Monsieur Potter, quel _agréable_ surprise…

Harry se raidit en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie :

-Rita Skeeter.

-Elle-même ! S'extasia celle-ci en s'approchant du sorcier pour lui parler à voix un peu plus basse. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de surprendre votre…hum…échange avec Mr Weasley…

-Dites plutôt que vous écoutiez avidement derrière la porte.

-Héhé…Enfin…Il se trouve que je sais où se déroule cette fameuse arrivée…

Harry se remémora alors la fin de l'article, Rita était désignée comme envoyée spéciale…

-Mais je n'ai pas été autorisée à y assister…Alors je me disais que si je vous y conduisais…Vous pourriez…m'aider à entrer…susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui fit frémir le brun de dégoût.

Il émit un petit rire méprisant qui fit froncer les sourcils à la journaliste :

-Malheureusement, il se trouve que je suis allergique aux insectes.

-Vous…commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par une voix plus grave mais non moins honnie :

-Monsieur Potter !

Cornelius Fudge s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide et gauche, malmenant son chapeau melon entre ses doigts noueux :

-Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de vous accueillir ici ! Vous sembliez avoir…disparu !

-J'avais seulement besoin de…prendre un peu de recul…

-Je comprends, je comprends ! Veuillez m'excuser mais une affaire importante m'appelle…

Harry le retint légèrement par le bras, l'air un peu gêné :

-Justement…Ma requête va vous paraître étrange mais j'aimerais assister à l'arrivée…du nouvel héritier si je puis dire…

-Hein ? S'étonna le ministre. Je ne savais pas que les affaires des Malfoy vous intéressaient ?

-Il se trouve que je souhaite faire quelques…investissements…Et donc euh…ça m'intéresse !

L'homme hocha la tête, semblant convaincu par l'explication plus que bancale du Sauveur. Mais comment refuser quelque chose à celui-qui-a-survécu ? De plus, l'arrivée d'un nouveau Mage Noir n'était jamais à négliger…Et de ce fait, Harry pourrait toujours être utile, autant entretenir de bons rapports avec lui !

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Rita Skeeter qui tentait de masquer son irritation derrière un sourire dégoulinant de fausse sympathie et de rouge à lèvres bon marché.

Il suivit le Ministre qui l'entraîna dans de nombreux couloirs, pour la plupart sinueux et qui se ressemblaient tous.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une grande salle aux tons chaleureux mais qui gardait un je ne sais quoi qui dénotait bien le fait que l'on se trouve toujours dans un bâtiment officiel.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut, au fond de la salle, une chevelure blonde ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec…

Draco. Enfin.

« Cela fait déjà une demi-heure qu'il aurait du être arrivé. » s'impatientait Hermione en triturant nerveusement une maille de son pull.

« Ne sois pas si nerveuse, les réseaux de Cheminette sont assez encombrés ces temps-ci. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il vient de Chine. » Enonca posément Draco, debout près d'une fenêtre. Aucun geste ne trahissait son anxiété et pourtant…Il aurait été prêt à se ronger les ongles.

Mais un Malfoy ne se ronge pas les ongles. Encore moins en public.

Enfin…Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que sa collègue et lui dans la grande salle du ministère. Cet incapable de Fudge était lui aussi en retard.

Hermione et lui se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le Ministre ainsi que Potter.

Potter ?

Draco lutta pour cacher son étonnement mais il y parvint et salua les arrivants d'un rapide signe de tête. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards désireux que lui lançait l'ex-Gryffondor mais ce n'était pas si facile quand une partie de son cœur lui faisait aussi mal…

-Draco…

Har…Potter s'approchait vers lui, murmurant son prénom d'une voix douce. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre froidement quand…

*SHPIOUUUUFFF*

La cheminée s'anima et laissa apparaître deux silhouettes dans l'âtre.

Dont l'une était élancée, mince et pourvue d'une chevelure semblable à celle de Draco.

Un Malfoy, sans aucun doute.

« Et merde. » pensèrent à la fois Hermione, Harry et Draco mais ce furent tous les trois pour une raison différente…

_**A suivre…**_

Aloors ? Ca vous a plu ?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !(que vous ayez aimé ou pas xD)

La suite devrait arriver assez vite, surtout si ça vous plaît =P

A très vite et merci de m'avoir lu !

Morsures.

Lhiannan Shee


End file.
